The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which has been named "Suplumfourteen" for commercial marketing. The new variety is broadly characterized by its general resemblance to the Santa Rosa variety of plum tree (unpatented), but distinguished therefrom by its fruit being of larger size, having a more purple skin coloration, having a relatively ovoid form with a relatively flattened and broader base, with shoulders slanted more toward the apex, and with an apex which is a rounded point rather than a depression. The present variety is further distinguished from the Santa Rosa variety by the present variety bearing fruit which attains a fully reddish flesh coloration when relatively immature, has a superior shipping and keeping quality, has flesh which is substantially less acid, and has a slower ripening quality so that fewer pickings are required and the marketing period is longer.
More fresh plums of the Santa Rosa variety are shipped commercially in the state of California than plums of any other variety due to such reasons as the attractive appearance and excellent flavor of plums of this popular variety. However, fruit of the Santa Rosa variety is deficient in that its flesh is highly acid and that its shipping and keeping quality is relatively poor. A slow ripening quality is desirable in fresh fruits, thereby extending the marketing period in that the fruit remains suitable for consumption over a longer period of time. It is desirable that fresh fruits attain their fully mature coloration early so that they may be harvested as soon as possible.